1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for providing a graphical user interface (GUI) and a multimedia device using the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing a GUI which is used in a multimedia device having various functions, and a multimedia device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology has developed and has been applied to multimedia devices, multimedia devices have provided an increasingly wide range of functions. The more functions multimedia devices provide, the more complicated the devices become. For example, since many functions are provided, the number of menus to be displayed to users increases. However, as portable multimedia devices have a small screen, it is helpful to efficiently provide many complicated menus on the screen, including providing menus that are easy to use and offer users improved visual effects.